


The Liaison of Mr. King

by pansaralance



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, badly-written porn AND fluff, first attempts, great combo, the rich guy trope will never die in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt had to seduce the rich guy and feels bad that his boyfriend Benji had to listen to the whole thing, so he finds a way to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liaison of Mr. King

**Author's Note:**

> for Graham and Molly

When Will called dibs on seducing the rich guy, he didn’t think his quip would be taken seriously, let alone that he would be dating his adorable co-worker at the time. 

Benji had to listen to the entire thing. He handled the aftermath well, considering the circumstances. When they got back to hotel both Will and Benji were pretty silent. Will just showered and joined Benji in bed, wrapping his arms around him and nestling into the back of Benji’s neck. Benji let them sleep like this, knowing this was what Will needed. 

Will appreciated that Benji didn’t react negatively to the whole thing. He expected him to be distant, but Benji understood that it was just part of the job. Still, he sensed that Benji had felt left out of the equation. He wanted him to know how much he meant to him. They had one night left at the hotel so Will decided to use it to his advantage.

The day was fairly normal. Will took Benji to lunch, then they joined the rest of the team to finish the debriefing of the mission. When they got back to their room and Benji decided to go out for a jog, Will snapped into action. 

Benji returned to find his tuxedo on the bed and a note on top. Curious, he opened it to read: _Benji, I appreciate you being there for me. It’s your turn now. –Billy_

He smiled at his nickname for Will. Benji still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he assumed it involved a tuxedo so he showered and put it on. As if on cue, when he was finishing his bowtie he heard a knock on the door.

Benji opened the door to see Will dressed in his best three-piece grey suit and holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He smiled at Benji. “Glad I finally found the room. May I come in?”

“This….is your room.” Benji was even more confused.

Brandt tried to stay in character, ignoring this and strutting through the doorway. “I brought us a drink since you were kind enough to invite me up, out of all the fine choices down in the lobby.”

_Oh,_ Benji though. He formed a “t” shape with his hands. “Time out, time out. This is all lovely but I just wanna make sure we’re on the same page. Is this…role-playing? I’ve only ever really done that as an elf warrior and it wasn’t in the bedroom.”

Will set down the champagne and put his hands on Benji’s arms. He avoided eye contact. “Ok, yes. I just…felt…bad after last night and wanted to make it up to you. For not being harsh on me like you could have been.”

So that’s what this was about. Benji smiled and put his hand on Will’s chin, lifting it up to face him. “You owe me nothing, Billy.”

“Even so. I want to do this. If you do, that is. I thought you might want to know what it’s like to be the rich guy.”  
“Why not just give me vast amounts of money, then?”  
“Because then I couldn’t use all of my best moves on you. That’s a bit more fun, don’t you think?”  
“….You’re right. I’m sold.”

Will grinned and kissed him. Back on track, he crossed back to the champagne and opened it to pour. “So, Mr. King. You haven’t told me why you invited me up here yet.”

Benji realized that he must be Mr. King. “Because I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, Mr.-?”  
Will handed him a glass. “Call me Aaron.”  
“Aaron.” They both drank, not taking their eyes off of each other. 

Will motioned to the bed. “Have a seat, Mr. King.” Benji obeyed, sitting on the edge with his hands on his knees. Will moved Benji’s hands to his hips as he straddled his waist. “Relax,” he whispered in his ear. He began to kiss behind Benji’s ear, moving slowly down his jawline, then stopping before he reached his lips. 

Benji moved his hands up to unbutton Will’s shirt but he swatted them away.  
“Allow me.” He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, then worked on his shirt. When started to grind his hips against Benji’s body as he did this. Still grinding, he bent his head to knip at Benji’s bowtie with his teeth. 

Benji was a mess by then. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin. “Please…Aaron.” He was amazed he could still remember to use code names at this point. Will just cupped his face with one hand and reached for the champagne bottle with the other. “ _Relax_ ” He gently lay Benji down on the bed, hovering over him. He brought his thumb to Benji’s mouth to open it slightly; then he gulp of the champagne, leaned down, and let it fall into Benji’s mouth.

Benji couldn’t handle any more. “Now you listen here, Aaron. I’ve had quite enough of your _moves_. This is my room, I invited you here, and I’m ready to shag your brains out, understood?”  
Will smirked. “Crystal.”

They finished undressing quickly. Will reached in the bedside drawer to grab a bottle of lube and tossed it to Benji. “I’m all yours, Mr. King.”  
“Turn around,” Benji ordered. Will obeyed.  
Benji took this moment in. He wasn’t always this demanding in bed, but they were characters after all, right? This seemed appropriate. And Will was very obliging. He ran his hands down Will’s back, dropping kisses along the way. Then his hands dropped to grab Will’s backside. He really did have the nicest ass Benji had ever had the pleasure of coming across. It was one of the first things he noticed about Will, if he was being completely honest.

Benji put some lube on his fingers and inserted one at a time to prep Will. He used his index finger to make circles around his hole, then added more gradually. Will arched his back and shivered in pleasure. “Please, more.” Benji was already hard. He was pretty sure he had been this way since Will’s little lap dance from earlier. He applied lube to his cock while Will let out more sounds of pleading, then gently guided it into Will’s ass. 

Benji leaned down and put his lips to Will’s ear. “Before we begin,” he whispered, “I must let you know that…I know what you are.”  
Will turned his head slightly. “And what is that, Mr. King?”  
“A spy. You’re a bloody, filthy spy. I’ve known this whole time.”  
Will had to hide a smile to stay in character. Benji was really having fun with this.  
“And what are you going to do about that, Mr. King?”  
Benji bit into the back of Will’s neck, then moved across do the same to his shoulder.  
“I’m going to leave my mark on you.”

Will moaned. He was getting way too turned on by Benji’s dominance. He had never been more ready to be positively fucked. Benji began to thrust into Will, grabbing his hips up to meet him closer. Will tried to grab the headboard but at the same time Benji entered him roughly and he fell flat onto the pillows. Benji just thrust harder, fucking him deeper into the bed. Will dug his hands into the sheets as Benji alternated between kisses and bites all along his upper back. 

Eventually Will arched his back, and Benji took the opportunity to grab his cock, jerking him off quickly and in motion with his thrusts. “Come for me, you dirty spy.” Will was helpless. He came crying Benji’s name. His real name. Then he fell back onto the bed, dazed in ecstasy as Benji rode out his own orgasm shortly after.  
Panting, Benji glided out of Will and fell to his side. Will turned on his shoulder to face him, cupping Benji’s face with his hand and caressing it with his thumb.  
“So…scene?” Benji asked.  
Will laughed and touched his forehead to Benji’s. “You don’t have to say ‘scene,’ Benji. Besides, I kind of broke at the end.”  
“I’m almost glad about that. It meant I was the one who made you come and not Mr. King.”

Will slid his other hand on Benji’s hip to bring him closer. “It was never about Mr. King. This was just a way to…show you my best moves…” He laughed, “and you showed me some of yours too.”  
“I honestly don’t know where that came from, I am so sorry.”  
”Benji, don’t apologize. It was great.”  
“Even so. I’m gonna need lots of cuddling before we do something that heavy again.”  
“Again, huh?”  
“Well…there quite a bit of rich guys out there.”

Will smiled and kissed him, gently this time. They slept soundly in each other’s arms. Quite a bit indeed.


End file.
